Maybe we should talk
by Kazlene la Suicine
Summary: Set during the "Dummy Twins." C.C thought alot about that night's events and decides she doesn't want to lose Niles.


_"You're going to be saying 'Merry Christmas' to your friends in rehab and wondering what might have been," _echoed through C.C Babcock's brain as she sat on her white sofa in her penthouse apartment. She pressed the glass of vodka to her lips red from her lipstick. All she wanted was to forgot what happened that night and leave the following morning, but she couldn't forget the intensity in Niles's voice or the silence or the pain in Nile's blue eyes or that penetrated the air afterwords.

"C.C Babcock," the woman said aloud to herself, "you really screwed up big time." She took another gulp of Vodka. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but she did not think that being with the butler was a horrid idea. The blonde woman shook her head as all her mother's lessons flooded her mind. She couldn't stop the two contradicting voices screaming at her, but C.C didn't care what her mom thought. However, she couldn't stand the idea of Niles actually despising her instead of teasing her with that notion. No, C.C refused to break Niles heart.

She relunctantly picked up her white phone from her glass coffee table. She stared at the machinery for a few minutes as she tried to decide whether or not she is doing the right thing. Finally, she gathered her resolve and dialed the number to the Sheffield residence. She listened to the phone ring three times before someone picked up.

"Hello, Sheffield residence," A groggy Niles said grumpily.

C.C closed her eyes thanked the lord that Niles had picked up the phone instead of Nanny Fine. "Oh Niles, I am so happy that you picked up the phone."

"What do you want?" Niles demanded sharply. His tone was harsh and cold, and it felt like ice was stabbing C.C's ears. "Will you explain why you think it's fun to torment me through your drunken stupor?"

"No...Niles," C.C replied weakly, "I think that maybe...we should talk...preferably in person." She took another swig of Vodka as she thought about that kiss years ago. She thought about their banter, their zingers, their time together at Maxwell's wedding. They were her favorite memories, and she would be damned if she lost the person that was responsible for those moments.

Niles sighed. "Fine, Babcock, I'll leave the doggy door open for you. Not like you'll fit through it," he replied as he tried to regain a sense of normalcy between them.

"I'll be there soon," C.C said as she hung up the phone. She didn't bother to change, but she swiftly grabbed her keys and her purse before she left her apartment.

When she reached the Sheffields, she snuck to the backdoor which led to the kitchen. She opened it to reveal Niles by the sink. He was also wearing the same clothes as before, but his eyes were bloodshot from the crying. "You reak of alcohol, Babs. Are you heading to rehab early?" Niles said with a sad smile.

"Atleast I'm not spending my last days in a mansion cleaning my boss's toilets,"C.C refuted with a similar expression. She leaned against the kitchen counter. She said seriously, "Niles, we really do need to talk."

Niles growled, "I have nothing to say to you." C.C noticed that his expression said differently so she had no intention of giving up.

C.C turned to face Niles and took his hand, "Look, I approached this all wrong. Your feelings were genuine, but I wasn't expecting proposals. I wasn't expecting sudden romanticism. It's our rhythum that we have and..."

"and?" Niles questioned raising an eyebrow as he approached the tall woman. He noticed her small gasp of breath. His eyes suddenly met hers and didn't break their gaze.

"I don't want to lose you," C.C admitted looking down at her feet. She looked back at him. He hadn't moved or blinked, and it frightened the woman.

Niles said sternly, "I appreciate this, but what's done is..." C.C cupped his face in her hands and kissed him with all the passion and force in her body. She moved an arm around his shoulders and she felt sparks on her tongue from where their tongues were dancing around each other. Niles wrapped his arms around her waist and she felt like she was slammed into his chest.

"Please Niles, give me another chance," C.C whimpered as she broke the kiss. She rested her head on her shoulder.

"Of course, my witch, of course," Niles said lovingly as he stroked the back of C.C's hair, "of course." He took her hands and led her to his room for my privacy for the intimacy that he wanted to show her.


End file.
